It is known in the prior art that a fishing device which provides for a jigging movement of a fish hook in a body of water is beneficial in the catching of fish. The prior art includes a number of arrangements to accomplish the jigging motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,930 discloses a fishing apparatus wherein an elongated member is balanced about a fulcrum and oscillates to a limited degree about the fulcrum to provide a jigging motion to a fish hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,849 discloses an ice fishing device including a vane which reacts to wind and imparts a jigging motion to a fish hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,478 discloses a fishing line agitator which includes a wind driven fan or a motor and gear/cam arrangement to provide jigging motion to a fish hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,369 discloses an ice fishing device which provides for jigging motion of a fish hook in a body of water by a wind driven fan and an arrangement of links, levers and springs in combination with a bell crank and flywheel.
The above prior art fishing devices for providing a jigging motion to a fish hook possess one or more of the following disadvantages: (1) The device is complicated and costly to make. (2) The device can not be readily modified to provide more or less jigging motion. (3) The device can not be readily disassembled for transportation to and from a fishing site. (4) The weight of the device is considerable and the device is bulky. (5) The device can not be readily modified to allow it to be used without a jigging motion if so desired. (6) The device can not be packaged in a neat compact manner. (7) The device is not provided with means to adjust the amount of force required to unwind fishing line from the reel.